<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Liquidator by JessKo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141758">The Liquidator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo'>JessKo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 113th Rule [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, But maybe they don’t hate each other all that much, Desperation, Embarrassment, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Messy, Mutual Masturbation, Oo-mox, Rope Bondage, Wetting, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brunt has once again come to Deep Space 9 in the name of the Ferengi Commerce Authority, and this time he’s got a less than conventional way of ensuring Quark can’t weasel his way out of his troubles. </p><p>However, Quark finds a more intimate loophole to escape the wrath of the FCA.<br/>(Chapter 2 is an x-reader version of the smutty scene)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunt/Quark (Star Trek), Brunt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 113th Rule [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quark was already counting the latinum in his head. One bar, two bars, four bars… Wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he ought to count them in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party was roaring, the booze was flowing, and as host he’d partaken in a few glasses that soon devolved into shots and now saw him grinning like a fool watching over his domain. Rom could handle the clean up, he was here to just make sure things continued along in such a celebratory manner. The mark of a good party, after all, was getting Morn out of his seat, and he was currently at the rear of some hoo-man traditional dance that snaked through the whole bar. Quark could care less about what they were doing so long as the people were doing something profitable, and this certainly fit the bill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh the bill! It was certainly going to be exorbitant! Quark nearly tripped on the air as he thought about it, making his rounds. “Having fun?” Absolutely. “ Another refill?” Yes, please. “Oh, you’d like a reservation for next week, absolutely I’ll just go get my pad.” Quark turned back to the bar to fetch the device, fumbling it and scooping it up from the floor. When he emerged, a familiar face was within inches of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brunt, FCA. You’re-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark cut the other Ferengi off, the scent of synthale thick on his breath, “I know who you are, and if you’ll excuse I’m hosting a fantastic party that you are not invited to.” Gesturing for Brunt to get out of the way so he could step away from the bar, Quark began to move but simply crashed into Brunt. “Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stop with the drunkard act, Quark.” Brunt sighed, gripping Quark’s shoulders. “Now, you can either come with me, or I can have security truly crash this party on a noise complaint.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare.” Quark hissed, leaning in so close that their noses nearly touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt raised his chin, calling out sing-songingly, “Oh, constable Odo!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it! The man hears everything…” Quark waited a few seconds, half expecting the changeling to reveal himself to be his pad, or one of hte bar stools, or even Brunt himself. No, the lobes were too detailed… Quark realized he was staring and ripped his gaze away from Brunt’s ears. “Fine, fine, what do you want?” Quark slammed the pad down on the bar top, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot of business to attend to on the station, actually. Official business. But first, I want to make sure you’ll be available for when I need you.” Brunt didn’t let go of Quark as he stepped aside and pushed Quark along from behind, through and out of the bar. “We’re going to my ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is kidnapping!” Quark protested, chucking the pad to one of his waiters with a mouthed ‘I’ll be back’ on the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, this is perfectly within my parameters of operation.” Brunt hummed, digging his nails into Quark’s shoulders. No one on the Promenade paid them any mind, frankly used to such shenanigans at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached the docking ring, Quark tried to squirm out of Brunt’s grasp. “I can walk myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly, but I’d prefer a bit of security.” There was another Ferengi waiting at the portal to Brunt’s ship, who opened the door for them and then closed it once they were through. Once in the ship, a standard Ferengi Pod with rather lavish interior decoration, ornate carpet and leather trimmings, Brunt finally let Quark’s shoulders go, but acting with surprise on his side he wrenched Quark’s wrists behind his back  and crudely bound them with rope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this within your parameters of operation?” Quark complained, trying to wiggle out of the restraints but only tightening the knots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt began to bind around his hips and thighs, “No, but in a case like yours I feel that a bit of extra security is required.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark tried to run, but Brunt threads the rope around his ankles and Quark tripped, falling onto the plush floor with a dull thud. “You’re going to pay for this, Brunt!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re the one who’ll need to pay up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I even- MR! MMMMRR!! MRRRUNNNNT!!!” Brunt slapped a piece of bulkhead sealing tape over Quark’s mouth for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All in due time, Quark. In due time.” With that he inspected his handiwork, admiring the rope wound all the way up Quark’s legs and arms, his multicolor coat having fallen open at some point in his struggling to reveal what appeared to be some exotic animal-print vest that matched the fabric of the coat’s shoulders. His taste was, as always, impeccable. Not that it mattered now, but Brunt would always have a special respect and admiration for a well-dressed man, especially this one in particular. “Now, as I said, I have other business to attend to, but I’ll come back knowing you’re anticipating my arrival.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark tried to shout some obscenity at the man, but he was already gone, the pod’s hatch sealed in his wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about a perilous situation can really sober a fellow, and Quark felt alert as ever, and then the panic began to set in. Sure, Brunt had been a thorn in his side for some time, but this was new. It was very new, and if he was stretched this far in whatever scheme he was up to, who knew how far he’d go to accomplish his goals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worst part about it, though, was that Quark knew that no one was going to come looking for him. The party would eventually come to an end, the staff clean up, Rom would lock the safe and that would be that. No one was waiting on him, making sure he made it back to his quarters in one piece. Sure, in a week Odo might figure out that someone was missing from the picture, but the waiters would have probably fabricated some rumor by then that he was on a vacation to Risa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, and this really made Quark fume, Rom would declare him destitute with Brunt’s support and claim everything, his accounts, the bar, all of it! Or, as much as he could with Brunt filching off the top, bottom, and sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With renewed vigor, Quark kicked and screamed and shook, and eventually accomplished flipping himself over onto his back but not much else. With a huffing exhale from his nose, he accepted that there really was nothing he could do aside from scoot around on the floor like an idiot. Unless… Pushing himself over to a chair, he tried to use it to leverage himself back up onto his feet, but only accomplished pinching his ear on the armrest. If he could have, he would have sworn when he collapsed back down on the floor, out of breath and with a throbbing pain in his upper lobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling away, he tried kicking in one of the panels along the front of the control console, but as usual Ferengi craftsmanship was durable, and theft-proof, and it would not budge. He was well and truly stuck, and as time ticked by Quark realized he was in trouble, and more than just with the FCA, or whatever personal grudge Brunt was acting on this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oh, there were so many grudges to choose from! Quark spent the time trying to distract himself by naming them all, but he could only play mind over matter for so long. He really needed the bathroom, and he needed it now!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn all those drinks, and Brunt’s just impeccable timing as always. Holding his legs together tightly, Quark tried to think about anything else, but the inevitable was bound to happen eventually, and things were starting to get painful. It had been hours, where the hell was Brunt? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, the hatch opened with a hiss and Brunt stepped through. Quark would have hissed at him if he could, but instead he just stared up from the floor. Brunt shook his head and tsk’d, stepping around Quark into one of the ship’s private rooms. In the doorway, he stopped, “Not quite ready yet, do be patient.” The door closing drowned out the sound of his laughter and Quark deflated, craned neck releasing his head back down onto the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was quality flooring, it would be a shame if someone were to ruin it. Quark got a filthy idea, but shot it down as soon as he had it. That would also mean soiling his clothes, and these were some of his finest! But… Oh blessed exchequer, why was he aroused at this? Blushing and heating up, Quark rolled back around to bury his face into the plush fibers. Brunt was right there, in the other room knowing who-knows-what and here he was struggling on the floor like some grub and horny like a bitch in heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Brunt was decent looking. Hell, by Quark’s standards he was pretty attractive, what with that confident demeanor and ‘take what I want’ attitude. And the lobes on him! A large part of Quark just wanted to reach out and grab them, show him how a master gives oo-mox, so much better than those mousey little apprentices running under his feet can give. If anyone knew the ins and outs of lobe massage, it was Quark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the man re-emerges from his quarters, Quark is nearly rutting into the carpet and freezes at the sound of the door opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark just groans, muffled by the tape. Then, well-manicured hands flip him back over onto his back, Brunt straddling over him with a scheming look in his eyes, corners of his mouth raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need anything, Quark?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrinkling his nose as if to say ‘you know what I need’, Quark stared the liquidator down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt just scoffed. “I have another meeting to attend to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Quark wanted to scream at him to stay, and the other part was glad he was leaving. Unfortunately, there was a third part of him that he now was not paying attention to, and he felt the beginning of his release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt had just started to back away but stopped as Quark panicked, lifting his hips up off the ground as a warm pool formed around his hips, soaking through his trousers. If he was hot before, now his face was blazing in embarrassment but he could not help the sigh of relief that escaped him, a deep throaty sound. Closing his eyes tightly, he just let it happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the stream finally stopped, Quark lifted his head up to take in the mess he made with blown-wide eyes. His coat tails were fully saturated, as was the patterned carpet and his red trousers. Feeling it start to creep up his back, he rolled onto his side and away from the puddle shamefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did need something, hm?” Brunt asked, and Quark could not tell if he was teasing or genuinely felt bad. Either way he just wanted to crawl through the window and space himself, and not just out of embarrassment. This was his worst nightmare, yet as Brunt cupped his cheek, knelt beside him, Quark found himself enjoying the other man’s ministrations. “Here, let me… uh, untie you. I’m going to need to, no, you’re going to need to clean the whole ship, but let’s clean you up first.” Brunt chatted away as he rolled Quark over, nearly into his lap, as he unbound his hands first, then unwound his legs. Quark sat up and Brunt used a blue nail to lift a corner of the tape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to hurt.” He ripped it off in one quick motion, and Quark felt some dry skin go with it, opening and closing his sore jaw, not realizing how hard he’d clenched it. With more delicacy, Brunt helped Quark out of his jacket and then to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dripping… I need the shower.” Quark pleaded, refraining from begging with open palms just barely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt nodded, looking Quark up and down with eyes that were not entirely innocent. “Right, this way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt stayed with Quark all the way until he was stripped to nothing but undergarments, shockingly plain shorts and socks compared to the extravagance of the rest of his attire. “I’m going to get in the shower now…” Quark announced as a way of asking Brunt to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bag full of soiled clothing in his arms, Brunt nodded, “Right, I’ll have these sent to your quarters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone in the shower, Quark turned the water as hot as it would go, scrubbing himself down with a bar of soap… A bar of soap Brunt probably used on his own naked body. Once again, Quark felt his arousal stir, tearing through and escalating all the other emotions he was feeling, intensifying it all until he could not help but stick three fingers into his wet folds, water mixing with his natural essence and tendril stirring within, filling to hardness in record time. As it shot out of him at the thought of impaling the liquidator, there was a moan, but the moan was not Quarks. Turning around, he caught sight of Brunt standing on the other side of foggy glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we doing this?” Quark whined. Brunt slid the glass door open, revealing his trousers around his knees and tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he panted. He leaned against the way, somehow hard without even touching himself. Quark felt a shot of confidence at how he was able to affect the man, “I guess we are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt nodded, taking that as his cue to begin stroking his cock, long and knobby and dripping pale fluids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark doubled down, rubbing with one hand and penetrating with the other, sitting on the small shower ledge with spread legs. “Guess I know how to shut you up, finally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you pull out any sealing tape.” Brunt quipped back, breathless but sharp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put another in.” Brunt ordered, standing up a bit taller, breathing heavily but still intense as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy, are we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Ferengi way, and you’ll do it for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark slid a fourth finger inside, stretching himself. It was embarrassing, being so obedient, he was the boss most days. But, today was not most days, and after everything that had gone down he could not refuse Brunt this pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt came first, with a high groan and pitiful whine as he sank down, leaning on the sink for support as he dried himself with the hand towel. He made no move to help Quark despite watching him so intently, incredibly greedy indeed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some minutes later Quark came quietly, eyes fluttering closed. Before they opened, he felt a fleeting hand stroke along the outer curve of his lobe, and lips against his forehead. “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Brunt touched him though, he withdrew, and Quark rinsed himself off one final time before turning off the water. “I can, uh, return the favor. With interest.” He blurted out, regretting it as soon as he said it. Never, ever, give anything away for free, or forbid with interest! But here he was, offering pleasure to Brunt of all people. It had to be the synthale talking, if it was even still in his system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will? How very generous of you, these humans must be rubbing off on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well don’t rub it in, or I’ll rescind the offer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s more like it.” Brunt praised, Quark hated that it made him blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no contract, I’ll walk right out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt took a step closer, taking in the wet, naked, defiant Ferengi before him, feeling pride at how much he was dominating his target. “No, I don't think you will.” Angling his head, inclining an ear closer to Quark, he raised a brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I could.” Quark protested, yet he raised his hand and massaged with thumb and forefinger, rubbing along the helix with his palm while his digits squeezed the scapha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you didn’t.” Brunt chimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This infuriated Quark enough that he got to work on both ears, leaning in close to whisper, “I’m just paying you back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With freely given interest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark told himself he only kissed Brunt to shut him up. Only slid his tongue between sharpened teeth to keep him quiet. Just felt that flutter in his chest at the joy of finally having some semblance of control in this utterly insane situation. Now, he was simply being taken by Brunt’s cock on the bed because it was more efficient than filing all that paperwork he was sure Brunt originally came to drown him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ropes tied around his wrists held tight as Brunt thrust into him at a perfect angle, Quark’s legs thrown over his shoulders and calves bruising against his ears softly. He kept his coat on, Quark was still utterly, perversely, embarrassingly nude. Quark fought to keep his mind from wandering too far down that wormhole and let the delightful sensations within him take over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt may have been his rival and an asshole, but he was a damn good fuck and as soon as Quark let go, he was cuming all over himself, pouring out onto his stomach and Brunt’s length still pulsing inside of him. Brunt pulled out when he came, holding himself up over Quark on shaking arms, refusing to dirty his own clothing in the mess coating Quark’s skin, sticky and pearlescent. “You’ll need to clean the bed too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark just rolled his eyes, “I must not be a very good lay if that’s the first thing on your mind after an orgasm. No one is that meticulous, except maybe Odo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Odo? I might be meticulous but at least I don’t fantasize about a changeling constable.” Brunt retorted, flopping on his back next to Quark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you, I do not fantasize about him.” Quark huffed, any thoughts of nuzzling into Brunt shattered as his body and desires calmed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why’s he on your mind right after an orgasm.” Brunt shot Quark’s own words back at him, and there was an awkward, defensive silence after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quark shifted uncomfortably, and Brunt wordlessly helped him sit up and untied his wrists. “You can shower now, I had my assistant fetch clean clothes for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thanks, Quark washed off more efficiently this time and dried himself, putting on the clothes left for him on the counter, an older green ensemble not much unlike his waiter’s mandated garb. Ironic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunt, ever opulent in red, waited for him in the main area, towels already set down the soiled parts of the carpets. Both went to say something, but stopped with open mouths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Quark spoke, “Our business is done here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re finished.” Brunt confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An x-reader version of the sex scene for MaedenWrites .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After spilling his drink on you, Brunt invited you back to his ship to clean up, which seemed an innocent enough request until you began stripping in the small restroom. Alone in the shower, you turn the water on as hot as it will go, scrubbing yourself down with a bar of soap… A bar of soap Brunt probably used on his own naked body. You feel your arousal stir, tearing through and escalating all the other emotions you are feeling, intensifying it all until you could not help but stick two fingers into your wet folds, water mixing with natural essence and heat stirring within, At the thought of being taken by the liquidator, there was a moan, but the moan was not your. Turning around, you catch sight of Brunt standing on the other side of foggy glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we doing this?” You whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunt slid the glass door open, revealing that his trousers were around his knees and tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he panted. He leaned against the way, somehow hard without even touching himself. You feel a shot of confidence at how you are able to affect the man without even touching him, “I guess we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunt nodded, taking that as his cue to begin stroking his cock, long and knobby and dripping pale fluids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You doubled down, rubbing with one hand and penetrating with the other, sitting on the small shower ledge with spread legs. “Guess I know how to shut you up, finally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you pull out any sealing tape.” Brunt quipped back, breathless but sharp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put another in.” Brunt ordered, standing up a bit taller, breathing heavily but still intense as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greedy, are we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Ferengi way, and you’ll do it for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slide another finger inside, stretching yourself. It was embarrassing, being so obedient, normally you were in control of every facet of your life. But, something about Brunt made you hang onto every word from the moment he stepped into the bar. You liked how even the wait staff, normally so standoffish, immediately bowed to his whims, how he went out of his way to dominate the space he occupied, and now here he was, standing over you with lust in his eyes and commands on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of tongues… You sink down to your knees, hitting the hard tiles but not even noticing the pain as you open your mouth invitingly, offering more. Brunt was glad to accept, keeping a hand around the base of his cock as you lap around the thick tip, taking in as much as you could without choking. Or rather, without choking too much. Brunt came first, with a high groan and pitiful whine as he painted your cheek, leaning on the sink for support as he dried himself with the hand towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some minutes later you come quietly from your own finders as he rubs your head idly, teasing the sensitive parts but never committing. Your eyes flutter shut, and before they opened again, you felt a fleeting hand stroke along the outer curve of your lobe, and lips against your forehead. “Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Brunt touches you though, he withdraws, and you rinsed yourself off one final time before turning off the water. “I can, uh, return the favor. With interest.” You blurt out, regretting it as soon as you say it. Never, ever, give anything away for free, or forbid with interest! But here we are, offering pleasure to Brunt of all people. It had to be the synthale talking, if it was even still in your system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will? How very generous of you, these humans must be rubbing off on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well don’t rub it in, or I’ll rescind the offer.” You argue back, feeling catty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it.” Brunt praised, you hate that it makes you blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no contract, I’ll walk right out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunt takes a step closer, taking in the wet, naked, defiant being before him, feeling pride at how much he was dominating his target. “No, I don't think you will.” Angling his head, inclining an ear closer to you, he raises a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I could.” You protest, yet you raise a hand and massage his lobe with your thumb and forefinger, rubbing along the helix with your palm while your digits squeeze the scapha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you didn’t.” Brunt chimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This infuriates you enough that you get to work on both ears in such a way as to draw an involuntary moan from Brunt, leaning in close to whisper, “I’m just paying you back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With freely given interest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell yourself you only kissed Brunt to shut him up. Only slid your tongue between sharpened teeth to keep him quiet. Just felt that flutter in your chest at the joy of finally having some semblance of control in this utterly insane situation. Now, you are simply being taken by Brunt’s cock on the bed because it was more efficient than finding someone else to spend the night with, or pay for a holosuite. It was just convenient, and he was willing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ropes tied around your wrists hold tight as Brunt thrust into you at a perfect angle, your legs thrown over his shoulders. He kept his coat on while you are still utterly, perversely, embarrassingly nude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunt may have been some asshole Ferengi you just met, but he was a damn good fuck and as soon as you let go to the rhythm, you’re cuming, pouring out onto Brunt’s length which is still pulsing inside of you, extracting every last bit of pleasure from your walls. Brunt pulled out when he came, holding himself up over you on shaking arms, refusing to dirty his own clothing in the mess coating your skin, sticky and pearlescent. “We’ll need to clean the bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just roll your eyes, “I must not be a very good lay if that’s the first thing on your mind after an orgasm. Just relax.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m relaxed” Brunt retorted, flopping on his back next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nuzzle up against him, snaking an arm under his coat to stroke his chest. This was certainly not where you expected this night to go, but it was a pleasant detour, and part of you hoped it would not be the last time you spent time in this bed. “Right, so you’ll let me take this off?” You ask, unfastening the top closure of the ornate red garment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… Improper.” Brunt replies quickly, sitting up. “I think we’re done here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn back onto your back, propping up on your elbows. Whatever sentiments you were feeling are squashed. “Right. I’ll need to wash off, first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My assistant should have left you clean clothes in the bathroom while yours are being washed.” He replied, standing up and pulling his pants back on from wherever they had landed on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” You respond shortly, showering off quickly and dressing in the most colorful ‘basics’ you’d ever encountered in your life, the shirt alone could blind someone if you’re not careful. When you exit the restroom, the ship is deserted and you take your cue to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, when Brunt is back at the bar, you make eye contact that you’re not sure how to make heads or tails of, but when he puts aside his drink and makes his way towards you, you figure that maybe he’s rethought his previous shortness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we try again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could you say no to an offer like that? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>